Où on se demande bien ce qu'on fait là
by smarties-ou-MnM's
Summary: Un petit POV de Sasuke qui assiste à une soirée bien arrosée. Ancun espace-temps précis. Plutôt OOC vous êtes prévenus...


Me revoilà !

Ça faisait des lustres que j'écrivais pas chez Naruto mais j'ai eu une soudaine envie de revenir après avior été à une fête où je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort. Enfin bon, après tout vous vous fichez complètement de ma passionnante vie et je vous comprend. Mais en tout cas je suis de retour.

Vous me direz pour ça, c'était pas la peine que je revienne mais bon. C'est un petit POV de Sasuke qui assiste à une soirée bien arrosée. Il n'y a aucun espace-temps délimité, aucun couple précis et en fait, c'est juste un gros n'importe quoi. Tout le monde est OOC, c'est évident mais c'est marrant.

Tout le monde se doute que ces très cher personnages totalement méconnaissables ne m'appartiennent pas mais pour quelques minutes de stupidité, on me les prêtera, n'est ce pas monsieur Kishimoto ?

* * *

**_Où on se demande bien ce qu'on fait là..._**

Bon, je commence à fatiguer, quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? Je regarde ma montre, trois heure, bin tiens. La dernière fois que je l'ai regardée, c'était à trois heure trente, j'en étais persuadé pourtant...

Finalement, il n'y avait peut-être pas que du coca dans mon verre...

La musique me remplie la tête, tout résonne dans ma tête comme une cloche de bronze dans le silence.

Tous ces gens qui dansent autour de moi, ils ne sont donc jamais fatigués ? On me demande de danser. Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu m'a bien regardé ? Même si j'étais bourré je danserais pas.

C'est ça dégage.

C'est sûrement pour ça que je m'ennuie d'ailleurs... Tout le monde danse, tout le monde est complètement pété, Lee est complètement allumé. Son verre est toujours à moitié plein depuis le début de la soirée, quel tâche ce mec.

Naruto court partout, je me demande avec mon cynisme habituel si le taux impressionnant d'alcool qui parcourt ses veines à vraiment changé quelque chose.

Soudain, comme s'il m'avait entendu penser, il se dirige vers moi en faisant des zig-zag tellement impressionnants que c'est par miracle que je devine sa destination : moi.

Vite, une diversion !

Je suis sauvé in-extremis par une pauvre cloche complètement défoncée qui décide de commencer un strip-tease sur une table. Il se retourne pour baver, le pauvre, il a pas l'habitude de voir des filles.

Je regarde la pauvre gourde qui va pas tarder à se péter la gueule et là, c'est l'illumination de la soirée, dans un moment de lucidité qui tient du miracle, je reconnais Sakura.

Je connais pas la moitié des types de cette salle mais je suis pas certain qu'elle apprécierait de se retrouver à poil devant eux.

Tant pis, va falloir que j'aille l'aider. Quelle connerie je te jure.

Je me relève difficilement et l'empêche d'enlever son soutif.

Juste à temps, elle hurle, encore un coup pour ma pauvre tête. Mais au moins, elle se rhabille. Apparemment, elle aussi a sa seconde de lucidité puisqu'elle réalise soudain qu'elle se balade entre les tables avec son soutien-gorge à moitié dégrafé.

Elle essaye de m'embrasser pour me remercier, je la repousse et elle se gaufre au milieu de la pièce, je m'en fous complètement.

Allez, je retourne m'asseoir, attendre que ça passe.

Je vais boire un autre Coca tiens, ça me réveilleras.

Mon verre à la main, je retrouve ma place, la musique me tambourine toujours jusqu'au fin fond de la tête. Mais bon sang comment j'ai atterri ici moi ? Dire que je pourrais être en train de m'entraîner. Mais non, tout le monde fait la fête, alors je dois faire la fête.

Saleté. Quelle heure il est ?

Trois heure trois ? Évidemment, même ma montre en a après moi.

Je bois un coup pour me consoler, le liquide chaud coule dans ma gorge. Une seconde, chaud ? Un Coca ? Finalement, il n'y a pas que du Coca on dirait, je me renseigne au bar. Forcément je me sens mal, j'en suis à mon cinquième Whisky-Coca, tu m'étonne que je divague complètement.

Bof, en tout cas je suis pas pire que les autres, Lee est en train de parier avec Kiba qu'il va se raser les sourcils, Hinata tourne autour de Naruto et lui fonce dedans toutes les trois secondes et Ino hurle sur Sakura, qui est en fait une serpillière de couleur rose.

Les bouteilles de Vodka vides que j'aperçois dans un coin doivent être pour beaucoup dans tout de bordel.

J'en ai marre...

Normalement quand on me traîne à ce genre de soirée, je me démerde toujours pour rester sobre, il faut bien quelqu'un pour ramener tout ce monde chez sois.

Sauf que se soir, le barman a visiblement décidé qu'il ne servait rien sans alcool fort. Je préfère éviter de lui demande de l'eau, des fois qu'il me serve de l'eau de vie. Dans mon état je serais pas capable de discerner un kunai d'une carafe alors évitons de tenter le Diable.

Bof, j'ai qu'à dormir, ils me réveilleront quand ils partiront, s'ils partent, ce qui m'étonnerais.

Alors ils me réveilleront pas et ça m'arrange aussi. La prochaine fois, je fais gaffe à ce que je bois...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini, c'est bizarre, ça ressemble à rien mais je me suis quand même bien amusé en imaginant ce pauvre Sasuke.

Laissez moi vos review, ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^


End file.
